Shipwrecked at Azkaban
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: Hermione and co adventure to the north sea to find the infamous rocky island of Azkaban. Shipwrecked and injured they stumble upon a castle the three occupants aren't what they seem. Dangerous and deadly. Hermione unravels the truth about her past and maybe just maybe find the family she'd forgotten she had. Can she help destroy their prison or will it become hers?
1. Chapter 1

The abandoned rocky island of Azkaban centred in the north sea impossible to be reached without a special guard and their blessed ships. Not many adventurers succeeded in acquiring the assistance of the reclusive guards and those that did perished in the bottomless murky sea surrendering the infamous island.

"It says here that no one really knows what is actually on the island because no one has returned once they set off".

Harry ran a hand through his hair staring amusingly at his studious friend curled up on her bunk reading a book instead of joining their game. "Come on mione you don't believe in that rubbish do you". The death glare he received for insulting a book made him quickly back track. "I mean how can that Rita Skeeter woman write a whole book about the mysterious Island but also claims no one has ever returned from it so how did she get the information? Remember owls can not even find the place nor does magic work there".

Hermione nodded along closing the book with disappointment. Expertly jumping off the top bunk and landing on her feet with ease earning whoops and applause from Neville and Ron both in their boxer shorts and not much else. The men in their group were playing strip poker and judging from Draco and Harry still fully clothed they were winning.

"Maybe your right Harry I just want to be prepared is all". Hermione tilted her head gazing out the small port hole to see the calm blue sea gently lapping at the ship. "Where are the girls?". Suddenly realising how quiet it was in their cabin, the bottom bunks suspiciously empty.

"On deck stargazing apparently" Draco chimed in.

Hermione quickly left the boys to their game and drew in a deep breath as she clambered on to the deck the darkened sky stretched out above her, stars scattered in the darkness. Grasping tightly on to the railing she unsteadily made her way towards the bow.

"Truly magnificent" Ginny giggled.

All of a sudden the small ship was violently slammed in its right side by fierce waves. Pitching the crew and their guests across the small space just as the ship groaned in protest, mental bending and the ship was thrown up from the sea by invisible hands and with a almighty crack the vessel broke in two crashing back in to the sea sinking in to the deep depths.

A cold unforgiving substance burned her lungs as she desperately tried to breathe. Hermione tried kicking her legs, her feet being dragged down by the greedy sea, this was not how she wanted to die. Fighting back the young witch managed to free herself from her weighted robes and with her last bit of strength she broke through the surface coughing and spluttering up the salty water.

It felt like forever when Hermione managed to swim to land, a sandy beach stretched for miles around. Exhausted and alone the young brunette dropped down upon the beach in a daze waiting and hoping for her friends to amerge from the dangerous depths of the sea.

Just a few hours ago she and her friends were having fun upon the ship enjoying each others company unaware of their impending death. They dreamed of this daring adventure for years, from the moment she was a young naive eleven year old entering the world of magic for the first time. Befriending Draco Black an orphaned boy brought up by the Potters, they son Harry and from there Hermione came fast friends with Ronald Weasley and his sister Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Even though Hermione was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw she and her friends made a splash during their time at school reuniting the four houses as Draco and Neville ended up in the house of Slytherin while Harry and Ron ended up sorted in the house of Gryffindor and Ginny and Luna a year behind them followed in to the house of Hufflepuff. Hogwarts gave her the courage to be true to herself and follow her friends in to this once in a life time experience so came their graduation day still dressed in their celebratory robes the five graduates with Ginny and Luna stepped aboard the blessed ship waving a teary goodbye to their friends and loved ones as they sailed off into the night.

"Hermione is that you?" a familiar voice called out from behind her. She jumped up and threw her arms around the bespectacled boys neck, tears of relief dripping on his soaked shirt.

"Oh Harry have you not seen anyone else either?" Hermione wiped away the tears, her heart heavy when he shook his head sadly in negative. Both friends stood silently facing the sea wearing matching expressions of desperation.

The silence dragged on Harry started pacing the shore line once in a while fidgeting with his cracked glasses and Hermione stayed put her eyes straining to see across the water hoping to find any signs of life.

"I think this is Azkaban" Harry darkly muttered.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right place?" Hermione fearfully asked turning around studying the dark and gloomy island looming behind them.

"Don't think it matters either way" Harry grimaced frantically waving his hand over the wreckage of the blessed ship that was being dragged up from the depths and spat out on the beach. "No one knows we came here nor would they be stupid enough to follow".

Kneeling down she brushed away the wet sand to discover the book that she was reading on her bunk, plucking up the mushy ruined paperback clutching it to her chest Hermione began to cry.

"Oi you two over here" came a deafening shout.

Hermione stumbled up and ran along side Harry as the messy blonde hair of Draco popped up on the other side of the beach. The three friends embraced each other. Hermione pulled away to see a hurt Neville bleeding out leaning against a rock.

"Oh Neville let me see" Hermione gently cooed. Kneeling down she removed his shirt to reveal a large gash to his shoulder. Ripping the material into strips Hermione carefully wrapped his injured shoulder up and used the last of his shirt as a make shift sling.

"Thanks Hermione through I wouldn't say no to a pain reliever potion even if professor Snape brewed it" Neville chuckled bitterly.

Standing back up she walked up the steep incline leading further into the island. Stopping momentarily she turned back to the boys. "Well are you coming? It's going to get dark soon enough and we might find that the others are already here" Hermione forced a smile to reassure the hesitant boys.

The next hour of walking was dragging on the small group the boys grumbling about their stomachs much to Hermiones irritation she bit her tongue more times than she could count to stop herself from screaming at them.

No signs of their friends or any living creature inhabiting the island was worrying Hermione but she kept it to herself unwilling to further the pain her friends were in.

"Please tell me you guys are seeing that and I am not hallucinating" Neville excitedly shouted momentarily forgetting his injured shoulder as he bounced on the balls of his feet like a child on christmas morning.

Harry and Draco were joining in the childish glee taking off in a run.

A castle the size of Hogwarts sat before them surrounded by wildly overgrown gardens and iron gates that looked ready to fall at the slightest touch. While Hogwarts was inviting and warmed you with welcome this dark castle was frightening and rightly deserved a place in a horrible film.

"Idiots you're going to get us killed or bloody worse" Hermione grumbled taking off after them. Once she had crossed the boundary of the castle grounds she felt an awful feeling of dread wash over her, this was not a place they should be.

Hermione stopped by the iron gates careful not to touch them she bent over, hands upon her thighs trying to catch her breath. Her sides aching from the unprepared physical exercise. "Does anyone listen to the bookworm?" muttering under her breath. Straightening up her eyes widened she couldn't see the boys at all, forcing her legs to move Hermione dashed up the long abandoned path mindful of the nettles and unfamiliar plants hanging low trying to pull her in.

"Harry! Draco! Neville! Boys where are you?" Hermione bravely called out ducking beneath a low branch she quickened her pace just as she reached the castles crumbling steps. Pushing down the urge to flee Hermione carefully made her way up the steps, sidestepping the gaping holes and leaping over the debris till she finally made it to the wide open doors.

Peering in to what seemed to be a large foyer, Hermione could see a grand staircase that run up both sides of the walls. A large crystal chandelier hanging above her head. The foyer had a small table in between the staircases with a rather beautiful vase and fresh flowers. Hermione stepped back in caution as much as the grounds looked abandoned clearly the castle itself wasn't which meant she and the boys needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Harry! Draco! Neville! Answer me god damn it. Someone is living here" Hermione called out again warily watching the shadows for any sudden movements.

"Boys this isn't funny" she scowled. Two doors led off from the foyer Hermione took the closest to her right. Twisting the handle the door swung mutely inward revealing a large parlour sparsely furnished with expensive furniture.

A three seater couch and two armchairs sat next to a roaring fire. The room was otherwise empty there was no personal items nor any kind of useless knick-knacks any where to be seen. Red and black coated the walls creating a dungeon feel to the atmosphere.

The young brunette ran her fingers over the black silky material of the couch. Fit for a queen it seems whoever lives here certainly knows how to live the life of luxury. Seeing as the boys had no place to hide in the sparse room Hermione pushed on through to another set of doors.

"Lo and behold the pigs are at their trough" Hermione remarked, quirking an eyebrow at three sheepish grins of her friends. The boys were sat at the end of a long ancient looking table easily able to fit twenty people comfortably. "We need to leave now before the owner returns or Merlin forbid happens to be somewhere inside this huge place and comes to murder us off one by one for trespassing in his home".

Harry rolled his eyes patting the seat next to him. "Eat Hermione we are fine actually you just missed the murdering homeowner". Waving a chicken leg around like a chubby baby playing with its food.

"I think not I have seen enough horror films to know how this goes thank you very much" Hermione glared, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Far too pretty to be a murderer" Neville chuckled.

Her gaze took in the decor of the dining room, this time the walls were a dark midnight blue with again no personal belongings or photos. Mysterious definitely. Dark, gloomy and sparse.

Hermione pouted leaning against the wall "oh yes my apologies because beautiful people can't and won't commit murder. How naive are you three? This is how every horror story starts".

"Come on Hermione lighten up the homeowner as you put it is being very generous, they have found our missing friends".

"Why the hell didn't you start with that then?" Hermione shoved herself off the wall, turning to leave.

Draco called out stopping her in her tracks "stay and eat. We have been told not to wander about by ourselves as we will get lost".

Hermione glared crossily with all three of them, slamming her palms down hard upon the table "you three are stupidly naive to take the word of some weirdo that lives here alone on an island that is inaccessible to most folk. How do you know they haven't murdered our friends and used their meat for your supper?".

Harry choked, Neville spat the food back onto his plate and Draco carried on eating without a care in the world.

"Ignore her she is just overwhelmed. Anyway if it is our friends well they are absolutely delicious".

Hermione stamped her foot childishly "are you seriously telling me you are fine with all this? We nearly died we nearly lost each other" she cried out.

Harry jumped up pulling her into his embrace "hey of course we are upset but this is why we came isn't it? Our friends are safe Hermione".

Hermione pulled away violently "how can you say that? How can you be fucking sure our friends are alive and this bloody hermit hasn't done something to them? You hear all the time about the crazies of the world maybe this bloke is one of them otherwise why would he live on this island? Why did we come to this stupid place I want to go home I ..." she hysterically shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"My apologies I hope I'm not intruding" a new voice calmly intervened. Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her jumper sleeves. Her breath hitched at the tall beautiful woman standing on the other side of the room.

Long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders framing a pair of iciest blue eyes she had ever seen. The black form fitting dress clinging to her womanly curves showcasing her covetous cleavage. "You must be Miss Granger". The blonde tilted her head watching Hermione with a intensity that made her shiver.

"Yeh this is Hermione sorry about the shouting. Just tired and overwhelmed" Neville spoke up.

The blonde quirked her lip "Naturally. I am countess Black but you can call Narcissa or Cissy as my sisters do". Her intense blue eyes never leaving Hermione.

"I want to get my friends and then we will leave" Hermione simply said.

"No can do Miss Granger once you entered our land you and your friends have doomed yourself to this island" Narcissa intoned.

Hermione swirled to her friends each with a guilty expression etched on their faces. "You knew you knew all this time that there was a chance we wouldn't be going home". Harry sadly nodded. "How dare you do this to me how dare you ruin our lives..".

A sharp sting pierced her shoulder blade, Hermione whipped around to find the calm and collected blonde standing behind her with a needle in her hand. "I am sorry Miss Granger but you need rest and so do your friends". Narcissa grabbed her in her arms just as the darkness pulled her under.


	2. Hell hath no fury

"Harry! Ron! Draco! Ginny are you awake?" Hermione groggily called out in to the darkness. No reply came just the gentle ticking of a clock somewhere nearby. Groaning of metal and a loud crack plunged the broken ship into the sea flashed in the young brunettes mind reminding her of the tragic accident that took place.

The room Hermione found herself in was dark even with the weak sun streaming through the open window that led to a balcony over looking bleak cliffs protruding from beneath the castle grounds. In the far distance she could just make out trails of thick black smoke rising from the other side of the island. _For an abandoned island it surely has plenty signs of human life_. The early morning air blew across her bare arms chilling her to the core swiftly back tracking into the warmth of the room Hermione took to inspecting her unfamiliar surroundings.

Sparse and dark just like the parlour and dining room. The room contained a small fireplace, a king size bed and a side table. Seeing nothing of interest Hermione tiptoed over the creaking floorboards and quietly pulled the door open, peering out in to the corridor, illuminated with candles.

The ticking was coming from a grandfather clock leaning up against the wall adorning the room she slept in. The clocks face was not what Hermione expected where the numbers should lay to tell the time was replaced by three hands with the initials B.D.B. on one, on the second A.D.B and the third N.D.B the hands facing awake. The clock reminded her of the Weasley clans magical clock much similar to this one but cheaper design. For a moment her thoughts drifted to what Ron and Ginny's clock hands laid if they were safe or in mortal peril and what their family must be going through.

"Hermione I thought you might be up". Hermione wiped away the lone tear, forcing a smile she turned to see Neville beaming at her in a strange looking robe.

"Where is everyone? It seems to early to be awake".

Neville locked arms with Hermione much to her displeasure. "Come on their waiting in the dining hall".

"Who are they? And why are you so bleeding calm about being stuck on this rock with might I add people that forcibly inject their guests without permission" she snapped.

Neville remained quite, his face a blank mask.

Two hallways and a set of stairs later Hermione was standing in the doorway of the dining room. Harry and Draco happily eating breakfast with the blonde woman from last night, Neville joined them immediately helping himself to the small feast but Hermione backed away having no interest in exchanging pleasantries.

The foyer was blissfully empty the entrance doors remained open letting Hermione out, sitting upon on the top step, her head resting on her knees. The sun high up in the sky barely giving off heat leaving the woman deep in thought shivering uncontrollable against the cold.

The moment she had found the book about the island, she and her friends eagerly discussed and planned over the years of their daring mission of exploring the unattainable land that no one in written history had managed to return from. This was never discussed, the possibility of them never returning home to their families and the lives they left behind. Hermione lost her parents early on in her childhood due to a traffic accident leaving the orphaned girl to be raised by the wool packs orphanage. She didn't have family waiting for her nor did she have much left to go back to but she couldn't imagine a life stuck on a mysterious Island without a way of escaping.

Since Hermione and her three friends entered the castle she was the only one to troubled about their hostess. The boys seemed rather taken with the beautiful blonde woman that fed them beyond their wild dreams, they didn't seem concerned about their missing companions nor did they seem to understand the dangers that were lurking in the shadows waiting to draw them in.

The neglected gardens spread out in front of her, the long forgotten grass weaving around in the breeze as if dancing to their own tune that only they could hear.

"Miss Granger". Hermione turned her head eyeing the hostess with suspicion. "I thought you might be wary of what I have prepared. If you are hungry I am happy to show you around the kitchen".

Hermione sharply nodded following the regal woman through the door she missed last night and into a dimly lit kitchen straight out of the victorian era.

"I am afraid the kitchen may not be what you were used to".

The kitchen had an old table in the centre of the room, covered in different types of herbs and to her surprise potion ingredients.

A big black old fashioned range took up most of the back of the room next to an open fire. The range was nothing she had ever seen before. No electricity or gas needed.

"I take it you do not have running water?" Hermione's attention drawn to a large porcelain sink with no taps.

"No we get our water from the well behind the castle". Narcissa replied. "This is the larder where we store our food". Hermione wandered over to the large walk in larder filled to the brim. "We do not have the luxury of fresh dairy products every day but occasionally we receive cows milk and eggs from the pr... Meat is easy to come by of course".

Hermione heard her cover up unwilling to anger the calm older woman with questions she pretended to not have noticed instead she walked back over to the foreign stove intent on inspecting it.

"I have already set it up for you. If you need anything I shall be in my chambers. Do not enter the fourth floor under any circumstances" the cold warning made Hermione curious to now explore the forbidden section of the castle.

Turning around to face the hostess Hermione was met with an empty room unable to ask where her chambers were in case such occasion arose.

Gathering up the homemade crusty loaf of bread from the larder Hermione sat down at the cluttered table, smearing a good helping of some kind of wild berry jam on one slice. Slouching in the lone chair absentmindedly chewing the delicious bread her thoughts turning to the hostess once again.

Only arriving yesterday she had a limited amount of interaction with the hostess but the two times she had been in her presence the older woman gave off an air of authority. Regal and aristocratic was two words that came to mind to describe her, having a stunning figure helped somewhat but Hermione couldn't bring herself to trust the woman even if she has only shown impeccable manners and no ill intent towards them. What sort of woman lived alone in an enormous castle on an island that every book Hermione had managed to find described how the island of Azkaban once homed the most insane, dangerous convicts of the wizarding world over five hundred years previous.

Cleaning up her mess Hermione left the kitchen and wandered up to the first floor where the room she was in was situated. The hallway had six doors and each empty room was similar to her own, no personal belongings in sight. Every room she had been in was decorated in cold dark colours and sparsely furnished.

Finding nothing on the hostess Hermione crept silently to the second floor her jaw dropping at the sight. While the first had six doors this floor had only two on opposite side of the elegant hall. Gone was the depressing dark decor replaced with soft cream walls and portraits of men and woman mounted on the stone surface. Frozen in place to seem muggle made, Hermione was no fool she could tell by the realism of the long deceased folk that they were magical portraits frozen in time. Wandering down the carpeted corridor the door on the right had the golden letters A.B.D carved into the wood, the same initials from the clock face. Tracing the smooth letters with her middle finger Hermione felt sadness emitting from the wood.

"I see you have found my chambers" an alluring voice from behind her forced her to turn, colliding unexpectedly into a firm chest. Her face dangerously close to the strangers full chest, swallowing thickly Hermione stepped back to meet the dark gaze of a wild black haired beauty whose eyes were the colour of steel.

"Snake got your tongue. Are you mute? Trust my sister to be flustered by a strange little girl who doesn't know how to speak" tutting. The woman raised an eyebrow closing the distance between them, a sly grin appearing.

Hermione backed herself into the double doors, the rough wood digging into her back, her heart beating furiously against her ribs. The woman's hands came to rest on either side of her head stopping her from escaping "such a frightened little girl with no one around to hear her scream". She whispered coldly into Hermione's ear, her hot breath curling around the shell of her ear.

"Sister. I see you have finally met Miss Granger". The dark haired woman backed away giving Hermione the chance to slip past her. "I hope you were behaving Andy I expected this from Bella" Narcissa spoke to her like a mother scolding her naughty child.

"Miss Granger and I were just getting acquainted little sister after all the little lamb was rather lost" the woman turned a smirk on to Hermione "I hope for the unfortunate children to land upon our shore that you have warned them about the dangers lurking outside". With that the woman disappeared into her chambers.

_I think the dangers are already inside of this spooky place._

Narcissa turned her troubled gaze upon Hermione "I am sorry you had to meet my sister Andromeda while she was in a mood usually she is the cheerful one out of us. Come Miss Granger I expect your friends are worried". Hermione followed the blonde without thought back to the ground floor and into a large room filled with books and games.

"Hermione where have you been?" Draco asked upon seeing the two women enter.

"This is the entertainment room I am sure you will find something to do Miss Granger". Narcissa turned to leave.

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "I would like to see my other friends please".

"They are asleep Miss Granger please respect my word when I say they are needing plenty of undisturbed rest while they heal" Narcissa intoned, slipping out the doors before Hermione could argue back.

Harry grabbed her into a hug "come on mione we are safe here. Look there are books waiting for you to read". He grinned giving Hermione a gentle shove to the ceiling high bookshelves.

While books tended to attract her attention today the need for answers was her first and only priority. Not wanting the boys to become suspicious Hermione grabbed one without reading the title and took a seat by the boys.

"What are you three doing?" Hermione asked. Not sure she really wanted to know, each boy had paper taped to their forehead.

Neville looked up blinking owlishly at her. "Oh I didn't see you come in Hermione. We are playing guess who it's a muggle game that me dad taught me wanna play?".

Hermione shook her head glancing down at the book open in her lap chewing the inside of her cheek. "Where are you three sleeping?" the thought just making it self known.

"A cottage out back plenty big enough for us to share" Harry grinned dragging a hand though his hair. "Still in need of cleaning but we are getting on it".

"Why? When there is plenty of empty bedrooms in the castle".

"Be improper for us to be sleeping in close quarters with you that's what the countess said" Neville beamed.

Hermione couldn't believe such rubbish. "What is it to her if you slept in the same bed as me let alone in a room near by? Not that I intend on having any of you in my bed". Scowling at the audacity of the blonde. _Who does she think she is my bloody mother._

"Her home her rules I suppose" Draco spoke up "I know, I tried to tell her you only enjoy woman but you know how it is when an adult gets a thought into their head, well we pretty much screwed and anyway the cottage is brilliant I mean it's no Potter manor but if we are stuck here we might as well make the most of it".

Hermione slammed the book shut, huffing in annoyance at the defeat in their tones, so accepting of their fate. Pacing a path in the carpet "how can you just give up so easily? We need to find the others and find a way home" her gaze landing on Harry "what about your parents Harry don't you want to see them again?". Harry remained silent diverting his attention to the floor. "Neville what about your mom and dad?" no reply. "Am I the only fucking sane person in this fucking creepy castle. You can just give up and play house with each other but I'm finding away off this island and making sure no one else gets trapped here again". Throwing her hands up in defeat she marched out the room, banging the doors shut behind her.

No one was going to keep Hermione against her will. Hell hath no fury like a caged Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Angry and disappointed Hermione confined herself to her room for nearly two days she was left alone to mull over her troubled thoughts. Alternating between sitting up against the headboard of the bed and slouching on the window seat by the balcony.

On the third day as the sun was breaking through the clouds a sharp knock on the door wrenched Hermione from her sleep rolling on to her stomach and burying her head under the pillow to block the continuous knocking out.

The door creaked out and the clicking of heels sounded on the stone floor much to her chagrin the curtains were swiftly opened allowing the weak sun to stream in.

The pillow was suddenly removed from Hermione's head. Squealing she buried her face in her arms.

"Good gracious Miss Granger when was the last time you saw the sun?" came the disapproving click of the tongue from Narcissa.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Hermione childishly grumbled in to the silk sheets.

"I assure you I sleep when I need to. Now unless you wish for me to treat you like a child to match your childish behaviour I suggest you get up" Narcissa chided.

Hermione squinted her right eye just as the sun hit her face turning to face the emotionless mask of her hostess "when did you become my mother?". The next moment Hermione ended up sprawled on the ground in an undignified heap.

"Hey you can't go around abusing your guests" rubbing her hand over her bruised backside glaring at the blonde who was crouching down on the balls of her feet.

Narcissa cupped Hermione's chin with a perfectly manicured hand forcing their eyes to meet. "A guest is only temporary as we have previously discussed you are unable to leave therefore making you a resident of this land and not a guest. Now get up we have chores to do".

Guest not resident more like prisoner. I certainly won't be calling this place home anytime soon. The gull of this woman and who said I would agree to do chores what am I a bleeding house elf. Yes ma'am no ma'am three bloody bags full ma'am. Her internal monologue rambling as she once again followed the countess through the halls and back down on the ground floor.

"Gentlemen, Draco" Narcissa greeted them warmly her gaze lingering on Draco far longer than her other friends.

Hermione gasped in realisation. "You're screwing him he's young enough to be your son good Godric woman".

Narcissa's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I take it from Miss Granger's extremely big leap you failed to mention who I am and who you really are son". Draco's shifty look was all he needed to say.

"Didn't realise you were so kinky countess who would of thought you a uptight weirdo would fuck a man and have the audacity to call him son" Hermione hysterically shrieked.

Harry gasped in horror and Neville paled stepping back from the brunette.

Narcissa abruptly swung her lithe body towards Hermione, fury shining through her blue eyes as she stalked like a predator upon her prey. "How dare you speak to me like that in my own home! You are an undisciplined and rude little girl who needs to be punished".

Hermione stumbled back in fear, tripping over her feet in a desperate attempt to flee from the furious woman advancing towards her ending up falling backwards into a warm body.

"I obviously made it in time to see you murder a little girl sister" Hermione froze, strong arms circling her waist keeping her from escaping. The same wild black curls of the countess sister fell over her shoulders. "My you have been a very naughty girl" the dark haired sister harshly whispered.

"This is our fault we never told Hermione why we planned for years to come here" Harry uncomfortably spoke up, turning a sad smile on Hermione "I am sorry Hermione we misled you we wanted no we needed you to come because you were the key to getting on the island".

Hermione gritted her teeth, doubling her efforts in struggling against the secure embrace of the older woman. "What on earth are you talking about?".

"She is my birth mother" Draco pointed in Narcissa's direction.

"Bullshit that woman claims we can't leave the island so how the hell did you end up as an orphan in the magical world?".

"Maybe this is best discussed somewhere more comfortable Narcissa".

Narcissa nodded, swirling in a fluffy of robes and disappearing into the parlour. Hermione was forced through the door and dropped unmercifully on the couch the dark haired sister flopping inelegantly beside her. The boys loitering in the background as Narcissa sat on one of the armchairs.

"Draco is my son and when he was born I believed it best for him to be brought up with humans having a normal upbringing. None of you were supposed to come here but as Harry has kindly informed you Miss Granger you were the key for them to be able to access this land without you they would of perished". Narcissa sighed, tiredly rubbing her aching temples. "Only a new born baby can leave this land, this is after all a prison one not designed for the young and innocent. I am glad my son has returned home to me but in doing so none of you are able to leave".

"We knew that would happen" Neville spoke up unable to meet her eye.

Hermione's head was spinning all her friends had lied to her and for what to be trapped on this god forsaken island. "You lied to me and you used me just so you can run off and visit your bloody mother".

"I have every right to meet my mother Hermione" Draco sneered.

Hermione shoved away from the couch advancing on the boys "what about me? I know what it is like to have no family but at least you had the Potters not stuck in some orphanage where you had no one to protect you, no one to hold you when you had nightmares, no one to say it's okay I'm here". Dropping her head to hide her tears. "I do. I was only four when I was marched through the doors and stripped from my belongings and become just another burden". Looking the blonde boy in the eye "I for one understand how you feel I just wished you gave me a choice to decide in the matter but I hope it was worth everything".

Hermione stiffly returned to her seat, her eyes resting on the marble fireplace.

"Draco why don't you take Harry and Neville back to the cottage and make some progress with the cleaning". Narcissa quietly ordered.

"And here I thought having brats in the house would be dull".

"If you don't have anything productive to say don't say anything at all" Narcissa coldly warned her sister.

"Miss Granger.." Hermione rose from the couch interrupting the woman with a glare of her own. "I'd rather die than stay here with any of you". With that Hermione bolted out the castle, stumbling over the debris as she haphazardly raced down the jagged path, the plants scratching at her bare skin causing them to bleed.

She didn't stop running even as she crossed the boundary of the castle, she didn't stop as her legs protested their treatment, she didn't stop when her name was shouted over and over again, she didn't stop till she crashed face first in the wet sand of the beach.

Hermione screamed and screamed pounding the sandy surface with her fists, tears of hopelessness cascaded down her cheeks.

The sea was calling for her, whispering the promise of her freedom in a trance like state Hermione stripped her top and wriggled out of her trousers kicking off her shoes as she walked in to the freezing sea, the water creeping up to her neck she kicked out. Her body going under she suddenly felt at peace as her head went under the churning murky waters.

"Hermione! No" Harry screamed.

This time as her lungs burned she didn't fight to breathe she allowed her lungs to expand as the sea rushed in suffocating her. When she felt the pull of her feet she didn't push back instead she relaxed her body slowly descending to the bottom of the sea bed. Her mind her most treasured belonging was the last thing to go as the darkness seeped into her very being.

* * *

"..can't be serious".

"Absolutely...".

A short shuffle later ".. wake.. dead". Hermione could feel herself weighed down and try as she might she couldn't find the energy to open her eyelids. The darkness reclaiming her as the voices faded away.

The next time she woke her eyes drifted open on their own accord the room was blissfully empty. Hermione struggled to sit herself up she was groggy and her throat was parched. Definitely need a drink.

Fumbling along the wall for support Hermione made it to the stairs for some reason she couldn't understand why the stairs was going up instead of down but in her foggy induced mind she shrugged it off and continued up hoping to reach the kitchen soon.

The stairs ended much to her aching muscles relief, standing in a pitch black circular hall where the foyer was supposed to be. Hermione swayed unsteadily on her feet pitching forward she tumbled in to an open doorway sprawling on the ground unaware her night gown was exposing her lower waist to the world.

"What do we have here then a sacrificial lamb come to play with the wicked queen. My oh my what a lovely backside" a dark purr caught Hermione off guard, her mind clearing, she jumped up frantically smoothing down the nightwear. _This certainly isn't mine. Hey who stripped me_. A faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Who.. who are you?" she fearfully asked, her gaze drifting around the darkness unable to make out anyone hiding.

A slight chuckle "not so brave are we, a mere mouse playing pussy cat in the dark unable to see the snake before it strikes". A dark velvety voice cocooned in her ear.

Hermione shivered, her fists clutching the hem of the nightie unconsciously licking her lips. "I.. I'm not sure how I came to be here".

"Did mommy and daddy not tell you how babies are made?" a manic cackle followed "do you need a demonstration little lamb?".

A loud commotion from the stairs brought an abrupt end to the strange and frightening conversation. Two sets of hurried feet echoed across the hall.

"I warned you not to come up here" Narcissa snarled grabbing Hermione roughly into her arms, dragging her painfully to the stairs.

"I am sure the girl meant no harm she is still in one piece" the for now purposely left off.

"I just wanted water and I must of gotten confused I don't remember much since I ran to the beach" her voice wobbled.

Narcissa's face softened pulling Hermione in to her embrace, hands stroking her curls lovingly. "It's okay I got you darling". She didn't know why but those few words made her sob against the blondes neck.


	4. Chapter 4

The pleasant weather turned bringing with it dark angry clouds and skin burning rain pelting down from the sky, flooding the uneven grounds that surrounded the castle creating large puddles expanding in to small lakes drowning the neglected plants and wilting the wild grass.

Hermione rested her forehead on the cold glass watching the downpour with bitter resentment, her knees pressed tightly up to her chest sitting on the window seat in the parlour. Her fingers tracing the condensation on the window the feeling of being watched was grating on her overwhelmed emotions.

It had been two weeks since the strange conversation on the fourth floor and breaking down in the arms of the blonde sister. Suspiciously enough the two Black women had seemed to of disappeared since then leaving Hermione and the three boys to roam around the castle without supervision, she knew someone was about as meals still appeared on the dining table every day which she still refused to touch while her bottomless pits she called friends enjoyed the feast without hesitation.

Hermione hated how the boys immediately accepted their fate with no problem. Draco she could understand after all he was finally with his mother but Harry and Neville had loving parents back home waiting for their return. There was more to this than anyone was letting on and Hermione had frequently demanded answers from her friends to met with scornful silence and shifty looks shared between the three young men after a week of her constant harassment she barely saw them around either leaving her alone in her misery.

A soft growl sounded from behind the young woman alerting her to an unseen presence. Scrambling up she turned to the barely lit room, her eyes darting around the shadows. "Hello is anyone here?".

She was met with silence from the room and a bolt of lightning lashing across the sky making her jump, she shakily clutched her chest in a desperate bid to calm her racing heart. A blur of black darted across the doorway followed by a pitter patter of small feet and a hard thump against the floor.

She wished she had her wand with her even if magic didn't work she always felt safe holding her most treasured possession but her wand had vanished when the ship sank.

Another growl this time closer to the shaking woman backing herself into the corner of the fireplace, frantically gripping her fists on the hem of her robes in fear.

Hermione screamed her eyes widened in terror at the black panther slinking towards her it's dark gaze eyeing her hungrily. The moment the creature pounced knocking Hermione hard on her back it opened its jaw showcasing its razor sharp teeth. She was struggling to breathe as the panther pinned her down using its front legs to keep her from escaping. "Please please" she softly cried leaning her face away from the powerfuk jaws. Hot salvia hitting her bare neck.

"Bellatrix!" came a firm voice just as the weight on her chest was removed. Hermione whimpered pushing up from the floor, swaying slightly.

"I told you to remain in your chambers" Andromeda scowled at the panther, a fist buried in the animals fur keeping it still. The old woman smiled glancing at Hermione "sorry about that Bella never did like doing as she was told".

The doors flung open to a frantic Narcissa, her blue eyes darting from Hermione and back to her sister and the panther. "Damn it Bellatrix how many times must I tell you not to scare the young one". She knelt down letting the panther whine pitifully, nuzzling her neck with its wet muzzle.

"Yo... You have a panther here" Hermione stuttered stating the obvious.

Andromeda smirked raising an eyebrow, releasing her hand from the panthers fur. "Bellatrix is much friendlier in this form I assure you". She rolled her eyes at the girls tears. Stalking like a predator similar to the panther she pinned Hermione to the wall her hand holding both the girls arms above her head, leaning in she pressed her body in to Hermione's, smirking as the girls breath hitched. "My oh my you are a frightened little girl I could smell you from all the way over there" her lips brushing Hermione's ear with each movement. "I wonder if you would enjoy yourself as much as I think you will if I had you in my chambers". Her free hand kneading Hermione's breast quiet moans leaving her lips. "I haven't had a good time in a long while". Placing a wet kiss upon the girls neck.

"Andromeda! I can't turn my back for one second" Narcissa scolded her sister. "Let the girl go now". Hands on hips a glare clouding her face.

"But I don't want to" Andromeda childishly whined, trailing her tongue over Hermione's throat. A shudder ran down her spine as Hermione bucked against her pelvis. Her hand wandered down the girls chest and underneath her robes brushing against her bare thigh. "I am so horny why do you keep ruining my fun Cissy? It's not like you will allow me to have my wicked way with you". She pouted backing off from the highly aroused younger woman.

Turning on to her younger sister, her arms crossed over her chest. "Well?".

"No it is beyond inappropriate Andromeda I am your sister not your lover" Narcissa grimaced.

Hermione blushed bright red at the strangely erotic and forbidden topic that Andromeda was trying to get Narcissa to relent to.

"You allow some filthy fool to have his way with you, impregnate you with his spawn but you won't allow me to show you my love" Andromeda sulked closing the distance between them.

Narcissa glared taking one step back for each step her sister used to try to close the gap between them. "Then go to Bellatrix I will not sink low to satisfy your dark desires sister. I maybe stuck here with you both but I shall not and will not allow such unseemly behaviour to ruin everything that I anger worked for".

"We have been stuck here for over five hundred years little sister you can't seriously make me believe you don't get urges" Andromeda spat.

"Of course I do but as any woman I am capable of satisfying myself I do not need to dabble in such forbidden acts sister" Narcissa sneered.

Both women forgetting Hermione was still present who kept her wary gaze on the strangely grinning panther that sat watching the heated argument. She's dead, lifeless body stuck somewhere in the wreckage that would explain the bizarre place she has found herself in since wakening maybe she is just dreaming this crazy, frightening castle up and these strange unhinged people.

Narcissa gasped being the first to remember their audience. "Miss Granger I must apologize for our unseemly behaviour". Smoothing down her wrinkled dress. "Bellatrix needs to return to her floor if you would be so gracious to see that she does Andromeda".

Hermione stared after the dark haired woman and panther leaving the parlour.

"I must explain your situation you have unfortunately found yourself in Miss Granger" Narcissa coldly informed her, taking a seat on the couch. "My sisters and I are imprisoned on this rock that we call home since we were young naive women. I was barely sixteen, Andromeda eighteen and Bellatrix our oldest sister was twenty one".

Hermione slumped undignified in the armchair, watching the sad blonde with curiosity.

"Our father was a wretched man a cruel selfish individual that enjoyed abusing his power by torturing young innocent girls that came to our home. Our mother kept him away from us till she passed away shortly before our imprisonment". A lone tear slipped down the blondes pale cheek. "Bella protected me from his depravities that he inflicted on my sisters. You see the insanity that plagues them both was the result of the sexual abuse they suffered. It is why they drift towards each other for sexual release even now and why I refuse to be they toy".

"Your father raped them?".

Narcissa jerkily nodded. "It is part of the reason I sent my son to live in the world, he could of stayed but I didn't, don't trust my sisters not to pull him in to their darkness".

"Why did your father imprison you?".

"The authorities caught on to his depraved behaviour after a young woman from an important and high class family disappeared and instead of us being set free, unknowingly to us he brought the island many years before for this exact reason. The castle was built and became our home and has been for over five hundred years. The castle has magic intertwined in its structures it is how we have the kitchen with more up to date features and the entertainment room of course" she sighed dejectedly. "The castle must of sensed your arrival before you even became aware of the journey you were going to take. The entertainment room and the cottage that my son and boys share only created itself a year before you arrived. I should of realised then but even if I did I wouldn't of been able to stop it". She rubbed her temples.

"What do you mean I am the key?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa turned her gaze upon Hermione, sadness filled her blue eyes. "You are not who you believe you are Miss Granger".

"Hermione".

"I'm sorry?" Narcissa confusedly asked.

"My name is Hermione you call the boys by their given name".

Narcissa shook her head "that would be improper". Her tone cold.

"Why? I don't understand any of this. Why are you treating me differently? Cold and distant while you give the boys warm smiles and join in their conversations".

"You can not ever fully understand any of this Miss Granger" Narcissa elegantly stood, turning to leave.

Hermione finally had enough of not getting her answers, threw herself in the blondes path. "How dare you keep doing this to me. I never asked for this and I certainly wouldn't of choice to follow my friends if this would be the outcome. I may not had much of a life back home but at least it was something instead I'm here with you a cold distant uptight woman that has shown me nothing but how twisted you are while my friends have a jolly of a time forgetting our friends are missing. Did you and your sisters hurt them?".

Narcissa flinched as if she was slapped. "You are the reason we are here. You are the reason my son is trapped with me. You were our downfall..".

"Enough Narcissa. You have said quite enough" Andromeda coldly intoned standing rigid behind Hermione.

"How? I wasn't even born five hundred years ago you bloody demented bitch" Hermione shrieked stepping menacingly towards the blonde.

"I suggest you return to your chambers Miss Granger" Andromeda smoothly intervened, grabbing the back of Hermione's robes halting her pursuit.

Spinning on to the dark haired woman anger cursing through her veins. "Fuck you I am not going to do a thing you say". A dark cold look passed over Andromeda's face but Hermione didn't stop. "Each day I am stuck here with you and your bloody sister" spitting out the word sister as if venom on her tongue "I realise just how backwards you are. You are not right in your head trying to get your sister in to bed nor is she. I am leaving this hell hole even if it is the last thing I do". She slapped Andromeda across the face with as much force as she could muster.

"You are going to regret this Miss Granger I assure you" gritting her teeth, Narcissa yanked Hermione by the upper arm and violently pulled the young woman out the parlour and through the main doors.

Within seconds Hermione was soaked to the bone. She was ungracefully dragged through the waterlogged garden, the rain water seeping through her trainers and drenching her tights, she tumbled to gain her feet. Her right shoulder grinding in protest at the furious blondes unfriendly treatment.

A large stone mausoleum covered in thick green vinery stood looming over Hermione it's gaping doors reassembling a wide dark unforgiving mouth stood waiting to swallow her whole.

She was shoved roughly in the lower back sprawling on the concrete ground, her elbow colliding unexpectedly be beneath her sharp twinges of pain blossoming up her arm. Tears sprang forth as she coddled her injured arm to her chest, her eyes trained on the dangerous woman who was shutting the heavy doors.

"You want to attack my family then you can stay here where I should of left you to rot the moment you dared to darken my land but I thought I knew best obviously my sisters were right" Narcissa snarled. "It won't be long till you perish you ungrateful little whore".

The last thing Hermione saw as she was sealed up was the animalistic feral grin of her warden bearing down upon her.

A shaky sob escaped in to the pitch black darkness eerily bouncing off the walls. Hermione curled up on the ground shaking uncontrollably. All she wanted ever wanted since arriving on the island was to go back home but now she was sent to her death like a criminal.


	5. Remembering

**Please be warned that this chapter includes a graphic scene of violence/rape. The scene is in bold so skip if you prefer but you may not understand what happens after.**

* * *

The darkness surrounding her was unrelenting, she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Her body kept shivering under the chilling air, her robes still wet from the rain clung to her skin making her feel as if she was trapped in ice.

Hermione had no idea what day it was or how long she sat crying against the doors. Her nails broken and her fingers bloody from her frantic clawing on the stone doors were now stiff from the coldness even burying her hands underneath her armpits didn't help as her body heat was fading fast. Her chest was aching from the sealed tomb she could barely breathe and with each breath she felt she was sucking through a tube.

She had never thought about her death before, now she had come to realise she had no one that would miss her nor mourn her loss. She had her friends of course but no doubt her sudden disappearance from the castle would be explained away so that the boys who be gullible to believe it especially after the fact she had made it known she would find a way to leave. At least when death came knocking she would no longer be in pain.

Tears slipped down her cold cheeks, Hermione forced her heavy body to move up of the floor. She blindly fumbled in the darkness trying to bring some much needed warmth to her small body.

Hermione tripped over her feet, falling hard against a sharp object that stabbed in to her side, warm liquid soaking her robes shakily placing her hand on the wound, she wheezed in agonising pain, feeling suddenly light headed she collapsed on her knees.

Metallic and copper. Blood was running freely out her wound and Hermione didn't have the strength to keep her hands on the injury, shifting she laid on her injured side allowing her life force to seep out on to the stone.

Her head was spinning, she felt her stomach coiling tightly. Hermione whimpered as her muscles cramped biting her dry chapped lip she shut her eyes. Her heart was struggling to keep beating as the blood was draining to fast from her small frame.

**_Gasping awake abruptly the young frightened woman brought her dizzy head up from her chest glancing around the dimly lit room. She was alone tied to a chair, her arms secured tightly to the arm of the chair, the wire rubbing in to the soft skin of her wrists and her legs were tied together with a heavy metal chain attached to a metal loop on the stone wall._**

**_The sparse room was dirty with stomach churning large brown stains covering most of the floor and a metal bed frame with the same stains covering it sat pushed up against the wall._**

**_The young woman tried to call out but her voice was muffled by a rag. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks terror sieging her heart._**

**_A door from behind her creaked open and shut, heavy footsteps crunching on the ground. Hands came upon her small shoulders and roughly kneading her muscles as a pair of lips brushed her earlobe._**

**_"My what a beautiful specimen you truly are" a smooth masculine voice cooed._**

**_Sickened at the strangers improper behaviour the young woman struggled against her binds but her kidnapper wasn't having any of that. His hand griped her throat forcing her head back in an unnatural position she squeaked in pain. Her cinnamon eyes watered staring in to his dark gaze his mouth latching on to hers in a violent show of dominance._**

**_"I do love myself a virgin" he bit her bottom lip hard before stepping back._**

**_The young woman cried out bringing her head to her heaving chest. Warm liquid dribbling down her chin._**

**_"Miss Hermione don't cry now well not till we get properly acquainted anyway" the man smirked, his fingers bringing her chin up to once again look him in the eye. "You are very stunning my lady."_**

**_The man before her was tall with long black hair that curled at the end, he had grey piercing eyes much like her mama, he had high cheek bones and it came back to her he was her beloved uncle Cygnus. Confusion painting her pretty face._**

**_"I suppose I owe you an explanation my pretty niece." He crouched down in front of her chair, his large hands stroking her uncovered snow white thighs. "You see my dear wife your aunt Walburga will not allow me to have fun with your cousins even though they happen to be my daughters." He sighed dramatically, his thumbs fondling her inner thighs. "I will remove the gag but only if you stay quiet you can do that can't you Miss Hermione?" he cooed reassuringly to her._**

**_Hermione was relieved, moving her jaw around to get the feeling back. "Uncle why are you doing this to me?" Tears still fell which seemed to be enticing the man on._**

**_"You are so beautiful Miss Hermione. Surely you would like your cousin Narcissa to be safe don't you?"_**

**_Hermione mutely nodded._**

**_"She is your favourite cousin isn't she and you wouldn't want me to hurt her now would you?" Cygnus faked a sad smile._**

**_Hermione viciously shook her head. Of course she didn't want her cousin to be hurt._**

**_"Good girl now tell me how old are you again?" Tapping a finger against her collarbone._**

**_Hermione cleared her throat. "I am fifteen uncle same age as Cissy"_**

**_"Of course you are and that makes you a big girl now doesn't it"_**

**_Hermione nodded again unsure where this was heading._**

**_Cygnus grinned removing his wand he vanished the wire from Hermione's wrists. She rubbed them wincing at the bright red sores. Without undoing her leg restraints her uncle grabbed her around she waist and hefted her over her strong shoulders before dropping her on to the metal bed frame._**

**_He stood undoing his belt and releasing it from the loops of his trousers. "Now as a big girl Miss Hermione it is time for you to let uncle Cygnus make you a young lady." He slyly grinned yanking her arms above her head and forcing the belt around her wrists and hooking them to the wall._**

**_Hermione fought against the hold "please uncle mama and papa would be rather cross if we are found alone in a room together. Imagine what they would think." She remembered her parents stern warning of never being alone in the same room as her beloved uncle while they never explained why Hermione just believed it was to do with the inappropriateness of a man being alone with an unwed young lady. "Please uncle I am meant to be supervising my brothers. Sirius and Regulus will need their tea soon." Her begging fell on deaf eyes._**

**_Cygnus ripped opened Hermione's white virginal robes, his hungry gaze taking in her unshaved pubic hair licking his lips. "My Miss Hermione I am surprised my sister hasn't taught you to shave. It's like your mother wanted to gift wrap you to me". He bent down between her stretched legs and taking a long sniff of her virgin lady lips._**

**_Hermione froze in fear "please no uncle you mustn't. It's not proper" she shrieked as he roughly plunged his fingers inside her. Tears falling hard._**

**_Cygnus removed his fingers and tasting them with a look of childish joy plastering his features. "Now stop sniffling that wasn't the worse of it Miss Hermione." Vanishing his clothes he dumped his wand carelessly on the floor._**

**_Hermione shrunk back in horror at her nude uncles body. She had never seen an erection before and it scared her. "Please please uncle I thought you loved me." The sight to Hermione was unseemly._**

**_Cygnus moved between her open legs, rubbing his aching appendage over Hermione's crotch with a delightful moan he roughly slammed into her further enticed as she screamed hoarsely against his neck. "This is why I am doing this my beautiful niece" he huskily moaned. Thrusting his hips in to the now limp prey._**

Hermione screamed as a bright light hit her face flinging her arms clumsily over her eyes, the horrifying vision disappearing in to the back of her mind.

"Hermione it is okay it's Harry" a familiar soothing voice drifted through her muddled mind. "Help me. Bloody hell is that blood?"

Another set of hands pulled her robe away from her wound, ripping the stuck crispy material from her side causing the injury to bleed again. "Shit sorry Hermione"

"Why would you do this?" Harry shouted angrily.

Hermione winced at his loud voice, irritating her sensitive hearing. Warm black fur brushed her cheek, a small paw resting upon her struggling chest.

"What I did was unforgivable Harry I was livid with her.."

Hermione blinked slowly her eyes adjusting to the sudden light. Harry was angrily waving his finger at the blonde woman leaning disinterestedly against the stone wall. Draco was pale helping Andromeda attend to her wound and the owner of the paw was the panther from the parlour. Her muzzle was rubbing against Hermione's neck whining sadly.

"You had no right doing this mother. Look at her she can barely bloody breath and all this blood" Draco suddenly snapped.

Narcissa averted her tear filled gaze to Hermione who watched the blonde wearily. "I deserved it" Hermione whispered out.

Narcissa pushed past Harry, kneeling down beside Hermione placing a hand upon her cold cheek. "No I should never of treated you the way I have it is unforgivable. Seeing you again after all this time.." she stopped unable to find the right word. Tears slipping down her cheeks. "You're not a whore I know that just like I knew that then."

Harry went to speak but Hermione's cold glare shut him up.

"We are speak about all this later but for now we need to get Miss Hermione back inside the castle and her wounds stitched." Andromeda informed the group earning two confused looks from the boys and Hermione whimpered at the use of her name.

Draco and Harry gently lifted Hermione off the floor and carefully made the awkward trek back into the castle and with Andromeda's assistance helped to place her upon her bed. The panther took advantage and jumped up beside Hermione laying her black head upon the pillow much to her amusement.

"Boys I need you to collect water from the well and then carefully heat it up and bring it to me. Try not to burn yourselves." Andromeda shooed them out the room.

Narcissa cut away the rest of Hermione's clothing leaving her bare to the room. In her pained state Hermione couldn't bring herself to protest her dignity. A light thin blanket was laid over her waist to hide her modesty.

The two Black sisters gave her a guilty look of sorrow. "Stop. I don't want your pity I deserved the punishment for attacking you but I am no whore I haven't even had.." her face warming up suddenly, embarrassingly dropping her gaze to the bed.

"I am sorry.. I.." Narcissa flushed.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, "as intriguing as it is to watch you try to stutter an entire conversation maybe we can get onto the task at hand." Andromeda perched on the bed, her hands gripping the silk sheets, diverting her attention away from Hermione's exposed breasts. "I for one would like to apologize for how all this has gone down you didn't deserve the hostile treatment from us nor the cruel abuse at my sisters hand." The last part was coldly directed at the blonde. "Though I won't apologize for how delightful you.." Narcissa slapping her at the back of her head stopped Andromeda from further flirting with Hermione.

"I had a memory or something in the crib I don't know if it was real." Hermione revealed just as the door swung open and her three friends trudged with a large stone bowl.

Andromeda directed the boys to the bed. Neville squeaked turning around to face the door, Harry blushed luridly and Draco unabashedly stared at her chest till his mother whacked him.

Narcissa dabbed Hermione's wound carefully keeping her eyes away from her chest, a faint blush crawling up her neck.

Hermione hissed as the water made contact with her open wound, flinching back against the panther who lightly growled in return for being rudely disturbed.

"Sorry Miss.."

"Hermione if my memory or whatever you call it was real then I see no reason why you can't call me my given name" she grumbled. "But not Miss Hermione not after.. not what.." Turning her face shamefully away from the concerned women.


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter

* * *

"Hermione Walburga Black. That's your real name. Your parents were Walburga and Orion Black my aunt and uncle, my mother was your mother's sister" Narcissa wearily explained, her eyes downcast. "When you disappeared you had two brothers, Sirius was eleven he had just started Hogwarts and Regulus was eight still at home. My father was caught and executed because of me".

Tears of loss ran down her cheeks. "In my memory I was fifteen when he caught me and both boys were at home". Hermione's stomach muscles clenched painfully.

"I found you when we both were sixteen. Our birthdays were only a few weeks apart we were more like sisters than cousins". Running a hand through her hair. "My father had you kept here in this castle for over a year abusing you" Narcissa brushed her tear away unable to meet Hermione's eye. "I followed him one night and found you unconscious, bloodied and I thought you was dead. I told our head of house professor Talbot the moment I reached Hogwarts but when the professor with the headmaster went to investigate all they found were your bloodied clothes and wand you were nowhere to be found. You were presumed dead".

"I thought we can't leave here?".

"At the time magic was allowed on the island. It wasn't till a week after the authorities were involved my two sisters and I woke up here unable to do magic nor escape. Whatever my father did he made the island a dead zone for magic and our prison. He left a letter explaining that we would be safe here and it was all your thought".

Narcissa embraced Hermione resting her chin on her shoulder. "I have never blamed you please trust me on that. I have hated myself for so long because I couldn't save you because I didn't know what happened to you". Her tears of shame and guilt splashed Hermione's neck.

Hermione pulled back to look Narcissa in the eye her fingers trailing the blondes cheek. "I want to be able to remember who I really am without going back in that stone grave. I want to trust you I really do maybe with your help I will be able to have my past back and to reconnect with you".

"I will I promise you I will do anything to help you".

"Then tell me why you don't call me by my given name?".

Andromeda sighed stepping forward to intervene. "You and my sister were very close, so close in fact our family used to tease you both mercilessly. The running joke was marrying you off to each other". She fondly recalled the mattress dipping under her weight. "You used to call my sister Miss Cissy and she would call you Miss Mia".

Hermione gripped Narcissa's hand "then I rather you call me that after all I am no Granger". Narcissa's shy smile made her heart beat faster.

"Miss Mia that I can do".

Andromeda snorted unladylike earning a sharp look from her sister.

"I don't understand how I am this key though?".

"We believe it has to do with your imprisonment. You bled on this very land in this very castle and whatever our bastard father did to you to make you disappear caused the island to somehow cling to your memory absorbing the blood". Andromeda rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. "The moment you stepped foot here again the island remembered you alerting us to your presence".

Hermione watched in confusion as the older woman abruptly left the room just to return minutes later clutching a thick ancient book to her chest. Andromeda retook her seat the book open on her lap.

"This is the Black family book" flipping page after page. "This is what alerted us to your return". She gently laid the book upon Hermione's lap pointing to the second page.

The page was all about her. Hermione Walburga Black born seventh July fifteen hundred. Parents Walburga Black nee Black and Orion Black both deceased. A picture of her of then and now the only difference was her hair was darker back then. Siblings Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Orion Black deceased. Hogwarts house Slytherin.

Her heart momentarily stopped at the pictures of her brothers, two boys she no longer knew. A lone tear fell at the unfairness of the entire situation.

Below held her name she went by now. Hermione Granger formerly known as Hermione Walburga Black on nineteenth September nineteen ninety one appeared in London wool pack orphanage. The missing heiress to the Black line disappeared from the Azkaban island on nineteenth September fifteen sixteen by use of complex ritual performed by Cygnus Black.

The blood and essence of the heiress holds the key to the past present and future.

"What does that even mean?".

"You may be the key to collapsing our imprisonment Hermione". Andromeda tersely replied.


	7. Chapter 7

A week after the truth was revealed, Hermione bravely tried to bring up the island topic with Andromeda. She took the Gryffindor route and barge in to the older woman's chambers without the curtesy of knocking first.

She found the brooding sister in her receiving room, her back turned to Hermione as she scribbled away on her desk. "What honour have I been bestowed upon for you to grace my presence in my chambers without asking for permission first Hermione?" She calmly asked without turning to look at her.

Hermione shuffled to the couch "you would of only sent me away as you have done countless of times Andromeda".

Andromeda ran her hand through her wild curls swivelling in her seat she glanced at the younger witch with a dark look. "I have been busy...".

"Busy doing what? Not to seem rude but you happen to be stuck on an inescapable island what could you be possibly be doing that is urgent". Hermione asked.

"Never said it was urgent only that I was busy. You are still very much the same girl that never took personal boundaries very seriously Hermione" she frowned.

A low growl caught her attention, the bedroom doors stood open revealing the black panther siting lazily upon the bed watching their tense conversation with mild interest and boredom. Andromeda smiled scratching the large predator under her chin.

"You are extremely lucky that Bella is in this form when you barged in Hermione. My sister has never appreciated rudeness nor will she tolerate disrespect".

Hermione huffed "then your sister should show herself once in a while in her human form otherwise one might not care much for what a overgrown cat has to say". She childishly grumbled staring at the ground.

A small yelp brought Hermione to glance back at the pair on the bed. Andromeda was on her back with a woman straddling her waist, the resemblance was uncanny. Both sisters had wild dark curls and the same piercing grey eyes that felt they could burrow holes in to you. The same high cheek bones and full red lips but the woman on top had a slight craze look about her.

"I think the little mouse needs punishing" the same dark velvety voice from the fourth voice floor suddenly informed.

Bellatrix cackled grinding her pelvis in to Andromeda relishing in her younger sisters soft whimpers, leaning forward she attached her lips to her neck.

Hermione crept towards the door hoping to make a swift escape while the two sisters were occupied but the moment her hand touched the wood a pair of arms grabbed her roughly from behind.

"Where is my little pet going?". Her dark voice caused shivers to run down her spine, her stomach twisting in to knots. "While lil Miss Cissy is unaware we might as well have fun pet".

Sharp teeth suddenly pierced her eye lobe Hermione squeaked in pain, covering her ear to stop any further attack she could feel blood running on her palm.

"Andromeda be a good pet and help me strip this enticing creature".

Hermione struggled in the woman's arms trying to back away from the approaching predator, she clawed out at Andromeda her fingers catching the hem of the woman's shirt , she ripped it open the buttons scattering across the floor. Her cinnamon eyes marvelled at Andromeda's bare chest.

"Like what you see little mouse?" her captor purred.

Hermione couldn't help but nod her approval the middle sister was breath taking. She had a rock hard stomach and the perfect set of breasts that she had ever seen. Her mouth was watering like a starved animal eyeing food.

She wasn't sure how but all three of them ended up in the bedroom and Hermione shoved carelessly on the large bed. Her robes disappearing leaving her in just her underwear.

Sharp nails raking over her ribs teasingly, nimble fingers expertly unclasping her bra her breasts spilling out.

She was pinned to the bed beneath the dark beautiful woman straddling her stomach, her gaze staying on Andromeda's full breasts, licking her lips slowly and the older sister just as dark and beautiful was kneeling on the ground her face inches from Hermione's soaked core.

"Beautiful pet" Bellatrix lightly bit her inner thigh, her tongue lapping over the bite to soothe the wound. Her fingers dancing along the panty cladded sex with a sly grin she ripped the flimsy material apart.

Hermione threw her head back moaning in delight as Andromeda bit down upon her nipple, the woman's exposed hot wet sex dripping on her bare stomach magnified her building pleasure.

"Such a pretty virgin pussy" Bellatrix cooed in a child like voice. Her breath hitting Hermione's swollen lips her breath hitching as the dark woman's tongue ran over her slit.

Andromeda bent forward capturing Hermiones mouth with her own, their lips moving in sync. Hermione slung her arms around her neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Andromeda clumsily fell upon the younger woman her breasts crushing her cousins smaller ones but this just enticed Hermione on.

Bellatrix cackled enjoying the sight of her younger sister pinning their cousin to the bed with her entire body. Her dark gaze widened at her sisters dripping sex just an arms width away from her, she roughly shoved three fingers in to her tight hole earning a sharp moan from Andromeda, she resumed her teasing of their cousins virgin sex with her tongue pleasuring both women at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?".

Hermione broke the kiss turning her gaze she met the tear filled blue eyes of Narcissa. Her heart stopped at the blondes broken look, the sadness and betrayal evident on her face.

Andromeda shot up off Hermione pulling Bellatrix with her. "Just some fun Cissy why don't you come and join us?" she cheekily grinned.

Narcissa spun on her heel and left the room.

Hermione grabbed her discarded robes throwing them on she ran after the distraught blonde who locked herself in her chambers.

"Please Miss Cissy I never intended for that to happen please believe me" she shouted wearily through the locked door, sliding to the ground she rested her head upon her knees.

The doors suddenly swung inward Hermione toppled back landing undignified at the feet of a barely clothed Narcissa. Her eyes betraying her snuck a peek under the flimsy black night wear to her uncontained lust the blonde was wearing no panties.

"Miss Mia it is quite rude to stare under one's nightgown" Narcissa pulled her best catty smile slowly shutting the doors to her chambers.

Hermione fumbled up off the ground, her robes flapping open giving her cousin the full view of her nude body. "You were playing me wasn't you?".

Narcissa faked a look of confusion brushing passed Hermione she seductively lowered herself upon her bed her nightgown riding up her waist. "I'm not sure I follow cousin". She laid on her side, her head resting on her hand, her long pale legs enticing Hermione towards her.

"You knew what we were doing even before you entered your sisters room". Hermione accused.

Narcissa grinned patting the bed for Hermione to sit. "You may not remember our unconventional relationship even through we were teased mercilessly over marrying each other we shared a strong bond. Every time you and your brother's came over you had your own room at our house but you and I would share my bed and lets just say we were hardly sleeping" she purred the part.

Hermione pushed the blonde on to her back straddling her waist. "then why did you leave Andromeda's room?". She may not remember much from their past but she had felt a strong connection with Narcissa the moment she stepped foot in the castle.

"Andromeda knows how to play me, what buttons to press. I still will not have sex with my sisters even if you are with them. Cousins are one thing but sisters are a big no... Ohh". Narcissa gasped as Hermione pressed her lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione struggled to free her trapped leg from the heavy weight crushing her body to the bed she blinked away her sleep opening her eyes to be met with a curtain of blonde strands tickling her cheeks.

The night before of their passionate love making drifted back to her mind. Whipping away the blankets she grinned at Narcissa's very naked delectable toned body. The blonde woman was sprawled out upon the bed on her stomach her legs spread wide explaining why Hermione's leg was trapped.

Ever so gently not to wake her cousin, she crawled down the bed, her fingers dancing across the exposed flesh of Narcissa's backside as she knelt between the beautiful woman's legs her face just an arms width away from the glistening hot core, the lips red and swollen.

"Stop it" came a groggy voice.

Narcissa shakily inhaled, hands out blindly searching for the blankets coming up short she forced herself up from her comfortable position knocking Hermione over in the process. Straddling the younger woman's waist her hands pinning Hermione's wrists above her head, her breasts brushing her chest.

"Pray tell what were you doing?". Narcissa huskily whispered nipping at her neck grinding her pelvis in to Hermione's earning a whimper of pleasure.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?".

Both women rolled apart their gaze landing on a smirking Andromeda who leant against the doorframe of the bedchamber in her underwear eyeing the naked women up.

"You should knock sister" Narcissa smoothly replied backing in to the headboard.

Andromeda all of a sudden pounced on her naked sister effectively trapping her with her body. Narcissa shakily fought back trying to push the shorter woman away but her hands came in contact with Andy's breasts momentarily freezing her struggles. She moaned pitifully her arousal from last night leaking down her thighs, squeezing her legs together only resulted in further torment.

"A moan I hear my sister oh how I dreamed of this".

Andromeda kissed Narcissa, biting her bottom lip demanding for entrance.

The small painful bite caused the trapped sister to moan opening her mouth as Andromeda's tongue pushed in, their tongues dancing in a show of dominance though neither knew which sister was dominating the other.

A hand snuck up her bare thighs and before Narcissa could stop her Andromeda slammed three fingers into her sisters hot tight core. The sound of squelching reached the sisters ears the smell of sex wafting around them caused Narcissa to finally let go and buck in to Andromeda's hand both completely forgetting their audience.

Hermione's eyes widened in to plates she slowly backed away from the bed as Andromeda removed her fingers and replaced it with her newly obtained appendage that strutted proudly from her crotch.

For the rest of the day Hermione spent it in the expansive gardens. The weather seemed perfect, the sun while high up in the sky still left the cold breeze to bite at her exposed flesh. She came to realise that the island for some unknown reason was unable to attain heat or brighten the gloomy atmosphere that plagued the land.

The boys yet again were nowhere to be seen which was a relief for the brunette. She took advantage of the peace and quiet and set about righting the gardens to some normalcy or to at least allow the occupants to use the gardens for leisure.

Starting with the front garden Hermione clumsily made her way through the tall grass to a small brick shed that sat nestled to the side of the castle. The tin roof was in desperate need of replacement.

Hermione carefully and slowly pushed on the shed door, the old wood crumbled under her touch like fine powder, the door fell back from its rusted hinges and landed with a thud on the ground. Stepping over the debris she entered in to the dark, what she wouldn't give for her wand.

Blindly walking around the edge of the small structure Hermione found a small lantern and alongside it a small pack of matches. With the lantern lit she could now see the interior of the shed cluttered with old tools and strange equipment she had no idea what they were used for. Gathering the necessary tools Hermione returned to the front of the garden.

The work was long and incredibly difficult as she wrestled with the unseemly weeds and dead plants. Three hours on she managed to clear half of the section near the castle, a large pile of the unwanted debris sat off to the side waiting to be burnt.

A low growl caught her attention, Hermione couldn't help but smile at Bellatrix in her panther form chasing her tail in the grass. She reminded her so much of a house cat a very tamed house cat.

"Wotcha?".

Struggling to stand Hermione wiped her dirty hands upon her trousers leaving behind long muddy streaks down her legs. Turning to the newcomer her jaw dropped at the young woman with bright pink hair and grey piercing eyes eerily similar to the two older Black women.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment at staring. "Hermione Gr.. Black". Correcting her mistake.

"Nymphadora Tonks you must be my second cousin" she replied, then Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the laughter escaping as the woman went to step towards her but managed to trip over her own feet just to be saved by Narcissa.

"Careful niece you definitely get your clumsiness from Meda" she grinned steadying the pink haired woman.

"Nymphadora love didn't know you was stopping by today" Andromeda fondly called out hugging her daughter tightly.

Hermione turned away to give them privacy returning back to her work to find Bellatrix slouched on the cleared ground. The panther cocked her head at the brunette daring her to say something.

"You do realise you can easily help me you know".

Bellatrix chuffed at her turning on her back to soak up the sun as if to say you're on your own.

Shrugging Hermione picked up the heavy shears and started cutting at the grass enjoying the excruciating exercise of her muscles. If I can't use magic then I shall keep these grounds happy and healthy.

"Never thought I would see the day that mother would descend from her floor". Nymphadora chuckled. "Or the gardens actually being treated with care for once I mean like you three would ever get off your asses and do something so dirty..". Earning a sharp slap for that comment by both her mother and aunt.

"Have you spoken to Hermione since this morning?" Andromeda suddenly asked her eyes staying on her cousin dangerously waving a sharp blade through the grass.

"No I thought it best to wait".

"Wait for what? She watched us then disappeared".

Narcissa spun on her heel, fury dancing through her ice blue eyes. "Whose fault is that? I told you before I wasn't going to get pulled in to your inappropriate behaviour".

"Get off your high horse Narcissa. You enjoyed getting fucked and that our beloved cousin watched it happen". Andromeda smirked.

"Really can you two stop discussing your sex lives I am right here you know". Nymphadora blushed a bright red.

"How do you think you were born my love? A bloody miracle?". Andromeda laughed.

"I am well aware how you and mother conceived me! How can I not when you two barely detached from each other".

"Don't worry about what Hermione thinks sister you already had her virginity she now belongs to you" Andromeda spoke gently reassuring Narcissa.

Hermione sighed dropping the shears, wiping away the sweat beading down her forehead with her sleeve. The garden was starting to look much better even if she did say so herself though there was the enormous grounds at the back that would take forever but Hermione was never one to give up on a pet project.

"Looking great Miss Mia" Narcissa whispered in to her ear, an arm circling her waist.

Hermione relaxed in to the blondes embrace. "Thank you Miss Cissy". Lips attached to the nape of her sweaty neck. Flicker of arousal shining through her self conscious disgust of her dirty body.

"Relax love I quite enjoy the taste of hard work" Narcissa mumbled in to her neck, her tongue lapping at the salty flesh.

Hermione turned away from the blonde a serious expression plastered on her mud caked face. "When I can see my friends?" she asked.

"The boys are about somewhere cousin you can always go see them you know" Andromeda replied.

Shaking her head "no I would like to see Ron, Ginny and Luna. You said you found them and I think it's been far too long just to take your word on their saftey so now I am asking politely if I can see them".

The shared look of fear passed between the two Black sisters causing Hermione to wobble slightly under the cold breeze that was picking up.

"There's something you need to know Hermione".


	9. Our friends

"Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood yes?" Narcissa gently asked. To Hermione the question sounded more like a statement, one that the older woman wasn't expecting an answer to but even so she nodded her head. Fear coiling tightly around her fast beating heart.

"They were your.. our friends from many years ago." She knelt down in front on the floor, her pale hands trembling as she gasped Hermione's own. Stunning blue met cinnamon eyes. "We grew up together. The Weasleys and Lovegoods were our families old friends, well our parents preferred to call them acquaintances." Narcissa chuckled, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "But we knew better."

An unladylike snort interrupted their affectionate gaze. Bellatrix still in her panther form leapt onto the couch much to her youngest sister's dismay. The once beautiful silky black furred creature transformed into her no less beautiful human self.

"Give us a break already."

Hermione glared at Bellatrix, her fingers curling tightly around Narcissa's. "What about the boys? They know who I'm talking about..." _They do know right? They must do. Unless I.. _

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, her tongue clicking against her teeth. Their eyes locked and she shook her head, confirming Hermione's theory.

"You grew up in an orphanage. In a time that didn't belong to you and you were far away from home. You were deaged and young children are impressionable while no one obviously knew this, they just went along with your quirks." Andromeda says quirks as if acid upon her tongue, a dark glaze taking over her stormy grey eyes.

She bit her lip, tasting the metallic copper of her blood. "They thought I was mad." She didn't know what to make of her friends believing that she was mentality unstable.

"We believe you never lost your memories but somehow repressed them to the point that you couldn't retrieve them. While the world may thought you mad you wasn't, it was your previous memories slowly coming back to you." Andromeda explained. "You somehow managed to keep the names of your annoying friends though.. how.. unfortunate."

Narcissa rolled her eyes but Hermione saw no malice in her behaviour more like affection from her sisters teasing.

"Ignore my sister love.. she has always been jealous of our friends. Couldn't quite detach herself from Bella long enough to make her own."

Andromeda threw her head back and laughed. "Salazar Cissy no.. absolutely not. You two," she pointed a finger at Hermione and Narcissa "were so wrapped up in each other I'm not surprised that you don't quite remember why I couldn't stand the redheaded weasel."

"Oh do tell sister." Narcissa bit back, making herself comfortable in her chair by the fireplace. Her eyes shimmering in mischief. This was the first time Hermione had seen the three Black sisters sitting together without one of them trying to seduce the other or in Narcissa's case trying to back herself out of the older sisters unrelentious flirting and failing miserably.

"Ronald was obsessed with me. Everywhere I went that redheaded menace would follow always in my bloody shadow." Andromeda groaned. "And because you two were sneaking off to play healers and patients with one another it was left to Bella and I to entertain him and the girls. At least Luna and Gin were something pleasant to look at."

Bellatrix wolfishly grinned "the boy would watch you and I together."

"Don't remind me. He was a creepy perv." Andromeda smiled at Bellatrix "though it did make some very interesting times didn't it?"

Narcissa winced, turning her full attention on to Hermione. "And I think we have lost them my love." She gracefully stood from her seat taking Hermione's hand in her own. "Why don't we continue this alone? I would like to try and see if we can retrieve more of your past."

Hermione could hear the soft desperation in her cousins voice and she didn't have the heart to turn the woman down even if she wanted to, which she didn't. Any time alone with the blonde was what the brunette had come to crave.

"Alright lead the way." She smiled reassuringly at Narcissa, who smiled brightly back.


End file.
